Golden Eyes
by Kenie-cha
Summary: How does the daughter of the most evil villain; walk through the Isle barrier? A mute teenage girl that Mal and the others left has a surprise. But who is her father? She doesn't know. And what is with her red fiery hair?
1. The beginning?

Mal holds tightly to Ben's hand as fireworks explode in the air. People cheer and chant, "Mal and Ben." as they began to party. But far on the Island a girl who was cursed sat on a rock by the ocean watching countless colors pop. She stared at the colorful explosions wishing to be free from the Island. Her voice was taken away from her when she was a mere child. She had rage and hatred burn in her heart for the one who did this to her. Her own father loved watching others suffer so much she made her child. Mal and the others got to leave but she was stuck with Uma and her pirates. She was below deck while Uma threaten to push Ben in sea and be eaten. She tried to help but her voice was nothing but a silent wind escaping her lungs. She cried as she remembered her friends who abandoned her because she couldn't talk. Her eyes were golden with fire red hair. More red than Ariel's. She loved her hair so much. She took care of it each and every day. When Mal came back with the others to visit she noticed a hole in the barrier opening then closing. "I'm worried people may see us different." Carlos looked at Jay as he stuck his head out the window. Jay laughed, "Look. They are; ok? Cause we were once bad then turned good. We changed and some people may think it's weird but who cares?" Carlos nodded lowering his head. Tears fell down the girl's face to see her friend. Her and Carlos had been through so much together. Even before he meet Jay. They caused trouble but loved it. They didn't hurt anyone physically but teased them. She smiled brightly. Mal climbed out of the cart first with Ben, "This is where I grew up. Not the best but not the worst." He smiled as she escorted him around town. Jay jumped out and ran the other direction, "Gotta find it." Evie gently climbed out protecting her outfit and hair, "Missed the place but not as much as you think." A dog with light brown hair jumps out wagging his tail and baking, "Dude calm down. It's my home. Well, use to be." The girl smiled even bigger seeing Carlos over come his fear of dogs. She loved animals. Carlos had always feared them because of his mother. She goes to hug him but stops when he turns to the cart. A girl with black hair steps outs, "Wow Carlos this is a unique place." Sadness washed over her as she saw his face turn red, "Come on Jane. I wanna show you something." She hid behind a camel as he dragged Jane to the mountain. She wanders off along the streets, swaying and crying. She felt constant pain pierced her heart every time she pictured Carlos and Jane. The sunsets when she finds herself at the barrier. She knew she was to be at that school. To be a princess. She didn't fit in here. She was too kind to be known as a bad guy. She slowly extends her slender fingers to the barrier. She felt a whirl of emotions run through her. 'I can be normal. I can be like Jane and have my best friend back.' Her fingers inches away from the wall parting her and her dream. She pictured herself in a cute outfit, with friends, studying overnight. She pulls back and holds her hand to her chest. Her body tingled. Her hand went through the barrier? No one is able to break the spell except for Fairy Godmother. She looked back at the mountain and back at the barrier. She stretched out her hand again. She was right. She's able to walk through the barrier without a spell or even breaking the barrier. Her heart raced as she took a step forward revealing a cool breeze through her hair. She kept walking with no hesitation. No looking back. She began to run as the sea breeze flowed through her hair. She cried with joy as she approached the gate of the High school kingdom. She smiled ear to ear when it opened. She had happiness written all over her face. It was shortly later she noticed Fairy Godmother following her. "Darling are you lost?" She shook her head. Godmother examined her, "Not from here are you? Where from then?" She pointed to the island. Confusion came across her face, "How were you able to get out?" She shrugged and continued to walk. "Did you break the spell?" she shook her head but smiled at the marble walls surrounding her. Her golden eyes caught the Godmother's attention, "What's your name?" She shrugged once again. Not once has someone said her name or given her a name. She didn't care nor did she honestly want one. She jumped as a deep voice scared her, "Godmother! Who is this?" She turned to see a man with dark hair and a blue suit walk to her. His face resembled the boy named Ben earlier, she thought. A woman in a short yellow dress followed close behind. "She has no name sir. She said she came from the Island but didn't break the spell." She nodded and smiled. He stared her down, "That's no excuse for her to be in the Kingdom. She could be dangerous." Godmother sighed,"Sir she can't even speak. Who is to say she is bad. The barrier is to keep evil within the barrier. Yet it let her out." She crossed her arms. The girl looked over to see the woman in the yellow dress. She walked over to her as the King and Godmother argued. She smiled and bowed, "Oh my. It's a privilege to meet such a well mannered young lady. My name is Bell." The queen curtseyed. The king turned around, "Her hair. And eyes. They're different. How are we to know this isn't an act?" Bell took the girl's arm, "I wish to show such a well mannered human being around the school. You know what. I'm going to enroll you." The king shook his head as Godmother smiled, "She is pure. Only the purest are able to walk through the barrier. I have to cut a hole to get in along with others." She jogged over to the girl. The school was big and crowded even at night. "Now we can't have you dressed like this sweetie. You need to be more ladylike or more casual. Like at least pants that aren't dirty." The girl looked at her outfit. Dirt and stains covered her blouse. Her hair tied in a nappy bun with twigs. Her pants came to her ankles showing her cut up feet. She never owned shoes not that it bothered her. "I'll grab some clothes that you may like. How do you feel about a dress or skirt?" She shook her head as Bell threw some. "Ok what about shorts?" Nope. Godmother laughed, "I can't handle this. I'll give you the ability to talk for a while." She popped out her wand and casted a spell. "Now. Say something." She refused at first but she wanted to hear her voice also, "...p...pants?" Bell smiled and grabbed some skinny jeans. She nodded putting them on with a black shirt and maroon shoes. Godmother placed golden rose earrings on her, "Now these will help you talk. Tap on the to speak. But if they don't work just come to my office." She nodded but pointed to them, "I don't want to talk. I like it when someone guesses what I say." Godmother smiled taking them back, "You can borrow them if you like anytime." The King stood at the door, "Since my lovely Bell is able to trust you; why shouldn't I? Call me Beast. I'll be more than happy to register you in the school." The girl hugged Beast's neck with tears.

She ran through the halls looking around. "RED!?" She turned around but kept running. Jay caught up to her, "What are you doing here?" She smiled and ran faster. She jumped around the place. Under. Over. But kept moving. Expressing her happiness. She reached the top of the Castle and smiled as she looked at the Isle. No more. She cried. Jay caught up to her, "It's eleven at night Red. Carlos has been looking for you." She froze. She forgot about Carlos. Forgot about the pain earlier. She was so happy she forgot her best friend. She turned to Jay who was panting. Her face was shocked, "What's wrong with you? You and Carlos are best friends. Don't you want to see h-" Before he could finish she took off. "RED!" She ran to the Chamber where they dressed her. Her heart raced with fear. Eyes watered with sadness. She leaned against the door. No more?! She wants no more pain. No more sadness. No more being alone...right? She fiddled with her hair. Her hair touched the floor. So long but was the one thing she now hated. NO one would recognize her if it wasn't for her hair. She wiped her tears and stood straight. No more running. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Jay was standing against the wall panting, "Please no more running. Too tired." Jay never got tired. She smiled at him and walked on. She swayed side to side as Jay followed her. Her heart fluttered thinking about class. But she had to know the basics. Math. English. Standard classes in which they didn't offer. She had to be tutored for a while. She didn't care one bit. Being a normal student was the number target for her. Not Carlos. She wants to avoid him for as long as possible. Jay walked up to her, "Why are you here?" She shrugged. "How did you leave the Isle?" Again. She shrugged. Countless questions came from Jay's mouth. She stopped and looked at him. He looked back at her. "What?" She could sense something different about him. But couldn't put her finger on it. she shrugged and walked on, "Stop shrugging!" Girls stared at her with disgusted faces. 'Who cares?' she thought. Men looked at her the same way. Jay kept talking. She didn't realize it but she had been walking for hours. People were staring at her more and more. She looked at the hallway clock. 1:34am? Why are people up so early? She looked behind her. People followed her. Her stomach turned. "Hey Red you ok?" She nodded. She lied though. News travels fast in high school. "No way a villain is pure." she heard among the whispers. She walked to Fairy Godmother's office to start her studies. But she could still feel the heat of everyone's eyes burning a hole in her. 'Way to make a new impression.'


	2. Cold shoulder

The attention began to worry Bell and Beast. Students avoided her. Jay and Evie were her only friends. She felt that they pitied her for being lonely. Being tutored for six months was the worse part. People said she had special treatment. "It's unfair Godmother! How can a student like her get help but a princess like me can't?" Jay stood by Godmother's door. Overhearing the conversation, "She is special. She walked through the barrier. No damaging it. No magic involved. She has the will to learn unlike you my child." Godmother stormed out of her office. Her books floated behind her. Jay felt worried for his friend. She was the school's new target. Bell and Beast decided to dig through the history books to look for her father. "Bell. Honey, I can't find anything." "We must have missed something my dear. Please continue to help me." Mal and Ben passed by her in the hallway, "Hey. What's wrong?" She shook her head staring at their joining hands. Her heart burned with sadness. "Red?" Jay poked her causing her to jump a little, "Wanna go see Carlos today?" She lowered her head. "Red. Come on. Carlos is a bit worried about you. You are his friend." The word hit her hard. She shook her head moving along the river flow of students. She wished to forget but was constantly reminded of Jane and Carlos. Godmother would brag about Jane during tutoring. She began to regret her decision on coming here. Her books were pushed to the floor, "My bad." A group of boys walked off laughing. 'Been through worse at the Isle.' She picked her books back up and walked to her class. Jay was on her back about Carlos the whole week. She knew she couldn't face him. She eventually stopped seeing Jay. "Carlos. What did you do? She won't even see me." Jay lied on his bed. Dude jumped on Carlos, "Nothing. She just stopped hanging out with me." His face was filled with worry and sadness. Jay rose up and began to think, "Careful you might break it." Carlos laughed as Jay threw a pillow at him. Mal and Evie walked with her, "So. Got anyone on your mind?" She shakes her head slowly. "Evie. Leave her be. She'll talk when she wants too." Mal smiled at her as she flashes her beautiful green eyes. "Now. 4 drops of dragon's blood and 1 of pixie dust." Evie watched as Mal and her worked in science. "What should we call you?" Mal looked at Evie and nodded, "Yeah. At the Isle you didn't have a name did you?" She shook her head dropping the dragon's blood. "Maybe...Scarlet?" She looks up with an eye brow raise. Jay walked over, "So Red ready to talk?" She shook her head. Evie jumped and squealed, "Yes. Red is now your name. You answered Jay when he called you that." She shrugged at Evie but ignored Jay. "Jay. She just needs some space. Give her a day or two." Mal guided him back to his table full of girls. Evie leaned in, "Carlos?" Red nodded. Evie kept quite for her sad friend, "Won't spill a word. Promise." She smiled watching the pixie dust and dragon's mix. She knew she had to face him sooner or later but she's afraid of what she might do. She took a deep breath. "After a week of looking we came up with nothing."

Bell sighed throwing a book in a pile of more books. Her and Beast spent day looking but came to an end. "There's gotta be something we missed. We looked at Villains on the Isle. Villagers. Side characters. Princess' and Princes. Nothi-" Bell stopped when she remember one story. One that nearly cause Prince to die to save his love. She ran to her piles of books. "Bell?" She shot up out of the books smiling, "She's a Demi God!" Beast looked at her with confusion. "I know it sounds crazy but think about. She walked through the barrier. Walked through it. Honey she's the daughter of a God." Beast smirked, "Then why was she on the Isle?" "Who in this world is a villain yet a God?" She ran her slender fingers through the book. She flipped pages and stopped, "See?" Beast looked at the image that Bell pointed out. His eyes widened, "We need to go."

Red placed the rose earrings in, "I need to make things right." She prepped herself. She turned the corner, "Carlo-" she stopped. Her heart dropped. She felt pain through her entire body. Carlos stood at his locker with Jane. Kissing. Passionately. Her heart raced. The wind caught her hair. Blue from the deep breath she took. She grabbed her hair and cried. 'Blue?' she ran to the bathroom. She knew something wasn't normal. Her body began to feel cold. She fell to her knees as she shivered. Her hair. Turning bluer eventually became black. She was freezing. Beast ran to her aid, "No. No. Get the nurse! Now!" Students surrounded her. Beast covered her in his coat, "Don't go out. Listen we found...we found out your father." She shook her head with tears, "No. D-don't' tell. I-I don't w-want to k-know." her shakes became more and more vigorous. Bell caught up to her, "Beast?" He picked up Red and ran to Godmother. Mal watched him pass by with her, "Red?" She began to worry. Evie who saw Carlos freaked, "What did you do?" "Nothing. I was with Jane." Evie realized. Red had her heart broken. At the Isle she was torn but now she was broken. She saw Carlos and Jane. Evie ran to her. Carlos stood by Jane with worry. "Sir? What happened?" Godmother panicked seeing Red fade. "I don't know. She was like this when I found her. She was on the floor. She was cold and shaking." Red began to cough. Smoke escaped her mouth, "Bre-breath." She choked. She fell over to her side as Bell and Evie ran in. Bell screamed and fainted. Evie felt something in her stomach turn. Fear. "We need Mal." Evie screamed. She sat by Red stroking her head. She looked up, "Mal! Now!" Godmother and Beast scrambled to their senses. "Mal report to Godmother's office. ASAP." Mal looked at her spell book. She refused at first but her gut told her this is what they need. Ben stopped her, "Mal. Don't. You don't know what might happen if you use this book." "Ben. Red is sick and she's in need of my help. Please." He refused for a moment. "Please Ben! She might die!" Tears fell across her face. Ben let her through, "I'm coming with though." "Ok." When Mal arrived Godmother's door was crowded. Students blocked her way in pushing and shoving the door. "Godmother!" Ben screamed. The door opened with Godmother, "Move aside! Mal. Now!" A path was cut through the crowd. Mal's face dropped as she saw Red lying in Evie's arms. "What happen?" "She um...broken heart. Mal." Mal stared at Red's once golden eyes that are now black. "Mal. Focus." Ben stood by Bell. He carried her to the couch. "Evie. I can't cast that spell." "Fine. Erase her memories of today." "No. Are you insane? That can have a toll on her later in life." "Mal. She is dying. This is the only way. Erase her memories or cast the spell?" Mal looked at Ben and everyone in the room. "Fine. But everyone needs to leave." Godmother sealed the door as Evie and Mal cased the spell. "Return of a broken Heart" a spell so powerful. Mal was told to never use it. "It can kill the victim. But erasing someone's memories can have her in a frozen state of memory loss which can also lead to a worse death." Mal casted the words onto Red. Evei watched as Red began to cry. "Forget. Forget. The once broken heart shall be restored." Mal screamed. Evie's heart raced as her hair turned again red like fire. Mal cased the last sentence, "Done. Go check on her." Evie ran over. Godmother and the others walked in, "She ok?" Evie smiled, "Yeah. She's fine." Red looked around, "What happened?" Mal hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness." Evie joined in.

"I saw Carlos and Jane kissing. I wanted to try and be friends again but I ended up seeing that. I'm sorry to cause such a trouble." Red explained. Mal and Evie sat on their beds, "You feel better?" She nods as Mal hands her a cup of tea. "Red. You know you need to move on. Carlos is with Jane. I'm sorry." "I know. I just freaked seeing them right there." Evie nodded, "Mal's right. We need to find you someone new." Mal and Red looked at her, "What?" "Move on. Find someone else." Red laughed, "No. I'm staying away from 'love'. It nearly killed me." "No a broken heart did. At least make friends." Evie smiled brightly, "Yeah I guess." She squealed. "...Red?" A boy in her math class sat by her. He had black hair. Blue eyes that had beaten the ocean's beautiful color. "Yes?" He smiled, "I'm Sam. Son of Arista." He had the merman look but one thing came to Red's mind, "Aren't you suppose to be a merman then?" He blushed, "Well. Half actually. Mom fell in love with a farmer." She smiled, "Sorry about that. But it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand. He jumped back, "Sorry I'm a germaphobe." He sprayed her hands with handsanitizer. " She shrugged. A friend is a began to talk once again. "She made him talk to her." She ignored the remarks. Sam was interested in Red. Not romantically but in a history way. Thing is after Bell and Beast found out who her father was. Student's decided to look it up too. They also found out and told everyone. "So Hades? Know anything about him?" Sam flipped out a book. "Nope. The only thing I have to remember him by is the fact he made me mute." She pointed to her throat as she read a book. "He took your voice? Then how are you abl-" "Godmother made me earring that help me." Sam shook his head and wrote it down.

Red was good at sports but no one would let her play. They picked her out for each game. A girl with auburn short hair approached her, "So. Daughter of Hades? I'm Maki. Daughter of Hercules." She was skinny but looked big by the way she stood. She was the pro girl sports person. She played every sport and won every game. "Shame dad put your father in his place." She pointed to the ground and laughed. A girl with black hair stood behind her and laughed, "Nice one Maki." Red ignored her comment and continued to read her book. "Listen here." She snatched the book, "Give it back Maki." Red stood up calmly, "Yeah. Yeah. Or what?" "You owe the library money?" Red shrugged. Mal stood on the field. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch. "Oh Red. We're both demigods but one is better than the other." Maki goes to punch Red. But her fist was caught, "Sadly I don't care." She bent her wrist. Maki groaned as she took her book back. "You're suppose to be the Granddaughter of Zeus correct? Then how can you be a bully? He's top God. Good God. Hades is the brother that is evil yet you make yourself look bad. And make me look like...the good guy." Maki stood up straight, "I am good. I just want you to leave." "But I haven't done anything bad. You can't harm the innocent. That's the way of a Demigod and God." Red walked off reading her books as people left. Red hadn't been herself for the past few days. 'Need to be normal.' was the one thing she thought about the most. Sam followed her around for a while. Asking questions about her father. That didn't help the void in her life. The hole only got deeper with each question. "Do you know your mother?" "No. She died giving birth." Sam's face turned saddened. She had only told Carlos about her mother. 'No more Carlos!' She thought.

Red lied on her bed as the ceiling began to spin. She felt sick. So many people hating her. Then people who love her. She missed the Isle. She missed not talking. She sat up in her bed and took off the rose earrings. She knew they were meant to help her but did they help? She took a textbook and smashed them to pieces. She stopped talking. She ignore everyone. She had one mission. To clear the air with Carlos. She knew he was taken but she felt heartbroken that he didn't know why she avoided him. She asked Jay where he was. Jay looked away from Red, "He's a bit upset. Now's not a good time." She begged. But the same words repeated from his mouth. Jay headed to his room with Carlos who held Dude and stroked his fur. "Listen. Carlos. Red she wants to talk." "No Jay. I'll end up hurting her again." Jay overheard Evie explain to Mal about Red's situation. He told Carlos that she felt hurt when he left her alone on the Isle. Jay lied to save his feelings. "I left my best friend at the Isle all alone. I messed up. But keeping her away will help her forget me." Jay's stomach turned as Carlos repeated his lie. Jane was upset when Carlos wouldn't talk to her. They like each other so much but he kept to himself and it worried her. Red noticed in Spell class that Carlos and Jane were upset. Jay sat by her, "Hey Red." he was in the dumps with the others. Class began when she wrote Jay a letter. "Now let's begi- oh that's right. Miss Red. You are no longer in this class." She looked up at Godmother who smiled ear to ear. "You seem to um...have the highest grade in the school so...they decide to take you up to Advanced Classes. You will no longer be working with me." She felt a nervous bubble form in her stomach. Advanced? She'd forgotten how much she wanted this. Now that it hit her she didn't want. Jay patted her on the back, "Good job Red." He slightly smiled. Guilt washed over her nervous bubble. She looked around and pointed to her throat. "Oh you'd like to speak." She nodded. "Should have thought of that before breaking the earrings." Godmother went along to teach the class.


	3. Prince Handsome and Ugly Truth

When Red entered her new classroom people stared at her. "You must be my newest student. Godmother said you were the brightest." Flora guided Red to her seat. She sat by a girl with long golden hair. 'I'm guess Rapunzel's daughter.' She had beautiful green eyes like her mother's. Red look around to see very few people. 'I'm surprised Jane wasn't in here.' She thought. "Now let's begin." Fauna took charge and taught the class.

Red wanted to make things up Carlos but he avoided her. She knew she messed up avoiding him first but still. "So are you gonna talk to Carlos?" Mal asked as she eat her lunch. Red nodded. She felt her stomach turn when she thought about it. She pointed to her throat. "You want to actually tell him?" she nodded. "Fine I'm mixing in a truth spell so you don't lie." Red looked at Mal in shock. Mal was trying to help. She knew if Red had any thought of backing out she would. Evie took a bite of her cupcake, "Dizzy is great stylist and cook. Omg." Jay joined the group with a plate full of food. "So anyone heard from Jane or Carlos?" Red shook her head. "Well they apparently broke up yesterday. Jane was heartbroken." "Wait Carlos broke it off? Why?" Mal dropped her fork, "Apparently he didn't want to hurt her like he did Red when he left the Isle." Evie looked at Jay, "Why would he think that would happen?" Jay took a deep breath and let it out, "I told him the reason Red avoided him was because he ditched her for the school. Red got upset and lonely and decided to never talk to him again. I also told him about what happened when she past out." "JAY!" Evei threw her cupcake, "Ok. You can't blame a man for being honest. Red should have told him to begin with." "Yeah like when Carlos liked Jane but was scared of the results if he told her." "Point taken" Red felt her heart sink deeper into her stomach. She saw him in the hall but she couldn't get the courage to talk. She ran into him on purpose so she could try but he ignored her. She even tried falling down the steps to get his attention. Nothing. Red began to pick up her books. "Are you alright?" A thick British accent startled her. She looked up. A handsome boy with brown hair and a stubble. Her heart jumped when he reached for her hand, "Names Charles. Never seen you before." Red felt her face grow hot. She pointed to her throat, "Can't speak? Like Mrs. Ariel?" She nodded. He picked up her bag and smiled, "For someone so cute you can be clumsy. Be careful next time." He shook her hand and left. Red stood there in awe. She felt her body wobble. Her legs began to shake. 'What was that?' "OMG! Red! You like someone. So you have moved on." She nodded as Evie jumped on Doug. "Sweetie. I'm hold valuable items." Evei let go instantly. "Besides. Charles? He's in a relationship. With Sam's Twin sister. Isn't he?" Evie realized. Red sat on the bed, 'No wonder I knew his name' Sam wasn't a big fan of Charles. No one knew who he was. His parents are unknown. His emerald green eyes popped in her head. "What about Carlos?" Red stood up and took a deep breath. Her hair (once again) turned blue with each breath. She headed out the door, "Red?" She stomped to Godmother's office. "Darling tutoring is over." Red pointed to her throat then ears. "I'll give you another pair. Only if you promise not to break them." She nodded as Godmother made a bracelet. "I rather you have one thing that a pair of earring you can break easily." Red put them and stomped to Jay and Carlos' room. "She's actually doing it? Now?" Doug chased after Evie. Red knocked on the door. Jay answered smiling, "Well hey th-" She pushed open the door, "CARLOS!" As she walked in Carlos was about the exit through the window. "Sit down and listen to me now!" Carlos threw his hands up and sat in his bed. Red crossed her arms, "Why do you think I avoided you?" "Because I-" Red yelled a wrong sound, "I avoided you to make sure I didn't mess up. I saw you and Jane. I got jealous and from the Isle. Came here saw you guys again and got upset." ""Why?" "Because I use to like you. You were the only person on the Isle who was my friend." Carlos sighed heavily. "Yes I know. 'I'm with Jane, Red' I know. I want you two to make up. Please. She makes you happy, right?" He nodded. "Then go get her back. If she needs to know why you left tell her the truth. Lying doesn't help. Jay." Carlos and Red looked at Jay with disappointing looks. Jay shrugged standing at the door. "Red. Thank you for that. I needed that. You truly are my best friend." Red laughed, "Yeah I know. Best friends since the beginning." She hugged Carlos. "Now go get your girl!" Red pushed Carlos out the door. He took off like a bullet. "That was a good thing to do Red." Jay ruffled her hair. "Mal didn't even cast the spell on you yet. Good job." Red sighed heavily. A huge weight was lifted off her chest. She could breath. Her best friend and everything was back to normal. Evie and Doug walked her back to her room. Evie played with her hair, "Color changing hair should be the next trend! Omg!" Red rolled her eyes. Doug laughed as Evie planned everything.

Sam read his book like always. His obsession with Hades was over which was a relief for her. But everywhere she looked; there was Charles with Raven. She was beautiful, Actually the opposite of Sam. She had shoulder length blonde hair with brown eyes. She was happy and preppy. "Sam. Come on. Raven is dating Charles. He doesn't sound that bad." "Red just stay out of it." Red poked Sam. She noticed how he didn't freak out. Last time he was a super germaphobe. Charles sat by Red. "Nice running into you again." "Y-yeah. Uh...thanks." Red smiled then turned around facing the wall. Charles was beyond handsome. She couldn't stand being near him. "Sam. Nice seeing you." Charles voice turned cold. Sam flipped his page, "Like wise pretty boy." She could feel the air grow heavy with the silence. Math was about to begin when the girl from the other day walked in. "I'm so sorry. My alarm was cut off." She ran over to her seat." She looked different. Her hair was a braided mess with glasses. She wore pants not a dress. "Make sure it doesn't happen again Miss Olivia Fitzherbert." 'So I was right.' She looked around. For some reason she could see a dark figure near the girl. "Miss Red!" She snapped back. "I'm sorry Sir. Please repeat." Everyone giggled. "Please explain the answer." "Yes of course." She read her answer but felt her stomach hurt. Nervous? "Good job. That is correct." Sam noticed Red. "Here." She looked over to see Sam's hand headed her way, "What?" "Just grab it." She did as he said. She felt a warmth, like a mother. Her pain began to disappear, "What magic is this Sam?" He shook his head, "It's not magic." Red lied her head on her desk. She gripped Sam's hand tightly, "Thank you." "You're welcome." Charles could see it happening out the corner of his eye. Red ended up falling asleep. She felt safe around Sam for some reason. She didn't know why. Maybe because he was her first friend.

"Red wake up." Red opened her right eye. She expected Mal, Evie or Sam. But not what she saw. Charles stood at the foot of her bed. She shot up, "Charles?" "Yes. Yes. The one and only." "What? Wh-" her head began to spin. She fell over, "Now. Listen I don't have long before lover boy comes back Sweetheart. I'm not Chares. Nor am I even human." Red struggled to get up, "You...You p-poisoned me?" "Yeah. You see when you touch the skin of an Underworld's Minion you can get sick or die." He smiled as he laughed. Red became short of breath, "Hades has seen you. And he is upset with his beloved daughter. Well all of you actually." Charles walked around.'There are others?' she thought. "Just spill i-it." Her stomach felt a horrible pain of stabbing, "Fine. Jeez. Hades wants you. But bring him the Wand and the other enchanted items in the Museum. If not lover boy and everyone else here will get hurt." Charles snapped his fingers. To the left of Red; fire started in her trash bin. He snapped once more. It went out. "Why me?" "Cause you're his baby girl and blah blah." As Charles goes to walk off a red tail poked out of his pants. Pain. Which mean Panic is somewhere around the school. "I can't in this condition you idiot. Man Hades must stoop so low to get you and Panic to do his work." Pain smirked, "No. But me and Panic have upgraded since the time with Hercules." Pain clapped his and was gone along with her stomach pain. Before she realized it. So was the bracelet Godmother gave her. She began to think about Panic. 'He's gonna take the form of someone who isn- Oliva. She was dressed properly and was on time to class when I first went to advanced.' Red began to think. People have been fighting lately and Carlos panicked about his relationship with Jane and broke it off. She had to play it cool. She began to think about Sam. He wiped his hand every time someone touched him. But not her. He asked questions about Hades a lot. Sam must have had a feeling about it. Moment past before Sam walked in on Red pacing around her room. "Red?" She looks at Sam and lowers her head. Sam ran over hugging her, "You ok?" She nods. Lying is what almost lose one friend. She smiled when she pushed him away. "Why are you lying?" Red opened her eyes in shock. "I know. I've only known you for a couple of days but I do notice small features. When you lie your hair turns slightly crimson." Red blushed grabbing her hair. "So wanna explain?" She points to his notebook. Covered in drawings and symbols. "I figured you'd wonder. I'm been researching Gods." She nods and points to his book once more. "You want to look through it?" She grabs it flipping page after page. She stopped on Hades minions Pain and Panic. She points to Pain, "Oh. You found out about Charles?" She looked at Sam in disappointment. "Don't look at me that way. You started to have a crush on him." Red shivered at the memory. She explained what happened, "So Pain came in and took your bracelet. He also told you to steal the Enchanted Items in the Museum?" she nods as Sam covers every detail. "And you now have siblings?" Red nods once more. "Do you know them?" she shakes. Sam tries to figure it out but ends up short. "We got to tell Godmother and the King, Red." Sam grabbed her hand. Red was shaking in fear of losing her new friends. She felt tears, "If we tell maybe we can stop this." She nods in agreement to tell. On the way to the main office Red noticed people acting weird. "RED! What happened? What's going on?" Evie ran her. 'Panic!' He must have touched everyone. They're freaking out. Making it hard to find help. "Evie find Doug." Sam told Evie as if he knew something. "I read in a book that a loved one or someone close can 'heal' I guess. When you were pain at math I held your hand. The 'love' or something makes it go away. Like a mother's kiss on a cut." Sam grabbed ahold of her hand. "Don't let go. Understand." Red nods as her face turns scarlet. Sam guide her through the crowd of panic. Thankfully no one is getting hurt. "CARLOS!" Jane screamed through the crowd. Carlos ran away, "Jane wait. Why are you-" "You broke my heart Carlos. You dumped me. And worse didn't tell me why." Red pulled Sam's arm to Carlos. "Red no. We can't." She held onto it tightly trying to pull him. "Jane please." Carlos cried. Jane had tears running, "You caused me so much pain." Red stopped. 'Pain?' Red pushed through the crowd and reached Carlos. "We can't help them." Red holds Sam's hand. She looks at his hand then at Carlos. She lips, "Please?" Jane raises a metal pipe at Carlos. Red panics. Her heart races. She felt the heat around her burn. "RED!" She lets go running to Carlos. The metal swings downward, "JANE!"


	4. The Underling Minions

Carlos threw his hands in the air, "JANE!" Sam chased after Red. She felt like her body was fire. Mix emotions came over her. 'No.' Red grabbed the pipe. Jane screamed as she held the pipe. She burned her hand as Red gripped it tightly. The pipe glew as it began to grow hot. Jane stepped away looking at Red in shock. But so was everyone around her. People stopped panicking. Why? Carlos moved his arms, "Red...?" Red was like fire. Her hair burned bright with heat. Sam stopped in his tracks and slowly approached her, "Red?" She turned around. Sam extended his hand, "Take my hand." She shook her head dropping the pipe. 'I'll hurt you.' she thought. Sam stepped forward, "You can't hurt someone unless you mean to. Remember deep breaths." Red stretched her hand. Her fingertips touched his palm. 'Deep breath.' Sam smiled grabbing her hand. "See? No more flames." Red's hair fell on her back. Her hair was red once again. "Red?" People began to realize. "What? What happened?" Sam sighed heavily, "We need to find Panic. Before it gets worse." Red nods but points to Jane and Carlos. "You want to explain to them?" Red nods. "Fine. I'll explain the plan but you need to find Panic." Sam walks over to Carlos and Jane as Red charges to Olivia's room. "Carlos you need to get everyone out of here. Pain and Panic has touched everyone. That's what happened to Jane." "Wait. You mean the lil demons that works for Hades?" Carlos looks at him confused."Yes. Sound weird but it's true." Jane held onto Carlos' arm, "We'll try our best. We will spread the word also." Sam shook Jane's hands and ran the same direction as Red.

Just as she reached the door, "Stop!" Red turned around to see a boy and a girl standing in the hall. The boy guided the girl to Red. "I'm Hannah. Eldest Daughter of Hades." Red looked at her in shook. She had black short hair that fell over her sunglasses. "Me and Damian have been everywhere looking for you." Hannah goes to touch Red's cheeks. Red slaps it away. Hannah took off her glasses revealing her white eyes, "Hades has taken my sight. Ever since I was born." She points to Damian with fire hair and blue eyes, "Hades also took his hearing. Which leaves your voice. Correct?" Confusion came across Red's face. Sam reaches Red, "I'm here. Who are these people?" "Hannah and my younger brother Damian. Gonna take a hint as say you go by Red?" "Yeah but that do-" "She's the youngest daughter of Hades. She's my sister. " "How can we trust you?" "You don't. But you can at least have faith that I won't lie." "We just met thou- " Red tugged his shirt. Hannah looked over Sam with her colorless eyes. "Fine but if you do anything to hurt Red. I'll deal with you myself." Red felt her face turn as Damian stood in silent looking at her. "Hades took the term 'Hear no evil. See no evil. Speak no evil' to liberal. Hades loves to watch people squirm so he basically cursed us." "How did you find her?" "Easy. Red was on the News channel. Saying she was accepted to Aradon even though she was the Daughter of Hades." Red crossed her arms as Sam and Hannah talked. She grabbed Sam's shirt collar and pulled him close. She points to Olivia's door, "Panic?" She nods as she releases him. "Alright let's do this." Sam opens the door slowly. No one. The room was dark as they all walked inside. The door slams shut, "No. No." Sam shakes the door. "Locked." Hannah laughed, "Not surprised. It's Panic." Sam grabbed Red's hand unable to see where he was going. Red turned to Damian whose hair was glowing. She points, "Go first?" she nods as Sam grabs him. Damian walked ahead as Hannah held onto his belt. Although it was a tiny room it felt like it was forever long. Red looked back. Nothing but darkness. She pulled Sam's hand back. She knew there was something wrong. "Red?" Sam looked at her seeing her face worried. Sam stood up straight and looked around, "He's here isn't he?" She nods. Red watched as something grabbed Damian and Hannah. She pulled more, "Well been a while." Pain shot through her stomach again. "Thought I told you to bring the Enchanted Items Red." Pain walked forward. "Too bad." Red fell to the ground. Sam was too. 'Sam.' she repeated in her mind. "Now. Now brother. Hades wants her in one piece." Panic walked from behind Pain, "Yeah. Yeah." Pain snapped his fingers revealing a room covered in dust. Sam and Red's sibling were on the floor chained up. They were unconscious, "Don't worry they're just sleeping." Pain twirled the bracelet around his fingers. "I thought that if I took your source that made you able to speak...you would do as I said. But no." Pain snapped his finger. Sam groaned. Red felt the heat again but worse. Her pain was nothing compared to her heat. "Lil Red is getting mad Pain." Panic's voice was shaky as he rubbed his arm. "Red?...Don't do it." Hannah groaned rubbing her head. Red looked over at her so called 'sister'. Panic began to shake badly, "Pain! She's up." he pointed to Hannah. "Well go get her." Panic walks to Hannah. Red focus' on Sam and Pain while Panic get closer. Damian opens his eyes. He shots up seeing Panic about to touch Hannah. "PAIN!" Damian runs over pushing the demon away. His hair once in flames or crimson now black with ashes falling around him. "Damian?" Hannah stretches to touch him but holds air. Damian stares at Panic so coldly. No mercy is in his eyes. "Wait. Let's talk." Damian keeps walking. "Forgot you can't hear." Panic is against a wall. Flame ignite in his hands, "Damian?" Pain turns seeing the issue. Red takes her chance and tackles Pain to the floor. His emerald eyes turn dark, his body shrinks and his skin turns red. Panic also shrinks and turns blue. They run towards a door with a giant lock. "Hurry and open it." Red laughed seeing their reforms. So tiny and weak. Her warmth grew with each step until her hair was once again in flames. So bright and blinding. Panic screamed as Damian got closer. "HURRY! THEY'RE COMING!" Pain struggles to unlock the door.

 **At The High School...**

Carlos runs to Jay who paces back and forth, "I lied. I can't believe it. They are never gotta believe me again." "Jay!" He looks over, "Carlos?" Jay looks at him in fear. "Jay?" he slowly steps forward. Jay steps back then tries to run off, "Stay away." Carlos charges full speed and tackles him to the ground. "Take a deep breath man." Dude wags his tail, "Jay. Calm down." "Dude? Where were you?" Carlos looks confused, "I'm a dog Carlos. I can tell who is human and who isn't." "Why didn't you say something earlier?" "Thought you guys already knew." Carlos let Jay go, "Obviously not!" Jay took a deep breath and looked around, "What?" "Pain and Panic are at the school." Jay nods looking around once again. Evie and Doug run towards Mal, "Ben please listen." "Mal. I'm so sorry. I fell for Uma's spell. I hurt you." "Sweetie that was months ago. I told you it wasn't your fault." Mal smiled stepping to Ben. "Ben. I love you. I've told you that." Ben grabs Mal's hand, "I love yo..." Ben shakes his head, "What? What just happened?" Evie poked her head over Mal's shoulder, "Panic touched you. Causing you to freak out. But Mal calmed you down." Ben smiled, "Thank you." Ben kissed Mal's cheek.

Pain stops to whispers in Panic's ear. "Will it work?" he whispered back. Pain nods, "Wait. Let's make a deal." Red stops in her steps and looks at the demons coldly. Damian does the same, "We'll help you." "With what? We don't need anything." Hannah screamed from afar. "We can cure you dumb human friends. But you have to bring the wand." Red stepped forward. Pain snapped his fingers. Hannah screamed, "Don't do it Red." Sam again started to scream, "I can kill them Red. If you come any closer." "I can have the King panic. To a point he'll invade the Isle with all the kids. Causing a war." Pain and Panic laughed. "They're bluffing Red!" Sam yelled in pain. Red stepped forward. "How would he know?" Damian stepped forward also. 'Sam would never lie.' Pain smiled ear to ear, "Gotcha!" Pain and Panic run underneath their legs. "No! Get away from the door!" Hannah screamed as they pushed Red and Damian to the door. 'Melt the lock.' Red thought. She took a deep calming breath. Her hair fell to her face, "Damian!" Hannah screamed; Damian isn't able to stop his flame. Red looked over to see the fear in his eyes. Panic pushed him. Red stepped to her left bumping into him. Damian fell on his side, "RED!" Sam scream as she fell on the door. The door bursts open as her back touches it. "Nah. Nah. We got you!" Pain started to dance and sing as Red fell into a hole that seemed like it had no end. Damian got up kicking the demons after her, "PAIN!" Panic screamed as he fell down the hole as the door closed. Red saw the light fade as she fell deeper into the hole, 'Sam.' was her last thought before hitting the cold hard ground.

She groaned getting up moments after falling, "Welcome to the Underworld Red better yet. Home!" Red held her ribs seeing the horror of the underworld. So many souls and demons ran around, "Hades is gonna be siked to see you." Pain shoved Red to walk. Fire was everywhere. The heat was outstanding. Stones were carved into Hades along with Legendary Demons. She stood still looking up at the hole. So far up yet she could hear Sam and Damian beating on the door, "Red!" Sam screamed with each hit to the door. "Sam stop. You can't open it. Pain must have unlocked it before and tricked us. Pushing Red and Damian down the hole but only with Red." Sam's face turned cold and serious, "I'm not stopping until I get Red back." Hannah slightly smiled at his urge to get Red back. Sam begins to beat the door as Hannah and Damian watch. Red walked on a bridge above the whirl of souls. The moaned and screamed, "Lovely isn't it? So many souls." Panic stopped in his path, "Pain.." "What?" Panic pointed to a man. "Well darling. Been a while." Red turned her colorless face to see Hades smiling so cruelly. His blue hair lights up the air around him. He slowly intertwined his fingers together, "Now let's talk."


	5. The deal

Hades smirks at his youngest daughter, "Wow you look so much like me." black smoke swirled around him. Red steps back, "See. Just like daddy." Hades steps forward. Dark hair like Damian's earlier when he got mad and golden eyes like Red. Hannah didn't get anything for him. Pain and Panic planted their faces in the ground, "My lord we brought your Daughter as you wished." Hades scratched his head, "Yes and no. I said daughters and son. You brought me one child." "I told Pain it wasn't a good idea." The argument went on for a while. Red again looked up at the hole. ""Fine. Fine. Panic was right. But I was lucky enough to grab her. She seemed more...evil." Red turned her head sharply. 'Evil?' Hades rubbed his chin, "I guess you're right about that. She has a good amount of hatred. But it's towards me Pain!" Hades kicked the red demon. Panic ducked his head, "Please forgive our mistakes." "Just showing you what happens if you don't listen again." "Yes sir." Red stares at Hades so coldly. "So what do they call you up in high school?" She stood in silent as she burned a hole in his head. "Ugh. I forgot I took your voice." with a snap of his dead fingers granted her voice was back. "So what's your name?" "Why should I tell you? Not like it's matter." "I get you're 'mad' at your old man. But respect is demanded since you in my home/world." Red stood her ground, "I have so respect for a man loving the pain his children go through. You are not a man ,Hades. You are evil period." Hades shivered with the cold words, "That's not an insult sweetheart. I take it as a compliment." he laughed placing his hand on Red's shoulder. She raised an eyebrow as he guided her to the castle, "Now as I mentioned earlier. Let's talk. About your past?" Red never bothered knowing her past. It brought her nothing but pain, "I have no need to talk about past. I was raised by villains on the Isle. I ended up being kind and gentle there. Aka an outcast." "The one thing you obtained from your mother. Her heart." Red looked at him in shock, "My what?" The castle doors swung open as women stood against the walls. "Your mother. So kind and caring. Made me sick being around her. She agreed to having you since I tricked her." Hades laughed as a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward smiling. Hades stood by her smiled, "Your mother. I took the form of her beloved and made a deal. She wanted a child with him so she sold her soul to have you." Red's eyes widened. "Same with Damian and Hannah's mother." "Mothers?" "Correct. You are my children but with of course different mothers. Lovely isn't it?" Pain and Panic walked in from behind. "Our lord Hades is the God of Evil. He actually did the part of you being alone on the Isle. To form the hatred you have for him today." Hades took his throne as Red's mother stood by it, "Damian and Hannah had each other for help. You? You had no one. I took your voice to make it better." Red smiled. "Sadly you're wrong for once." He glanced at her drinking from his cup. "I'm not alone. I do have a deep hatred for you. More than Zeus. More than anyone. But I have Sam and everyone on Aradon." She walked to his Throne, "I have been through though and rough time but Aradon made me feel welcomed. I've loved. I've cried. I forgave and forgot about my past." Her body felt warm. Red slammed her hands on the armrest of the throne, "So tell me why you want us?" Hades shrugged giving up, "You saw through my lie. Yes your mother isn't the reason of you coming. But I'm in need of your help." Hades stood as his golden eyes cut hers. With the wave of his hand Aradon appeared, "The underworld is getting full. Each day more and more souls come through. And you barrier isn't hold out." He flashed to the Isle with Villains banging and blowing the barrier. "Any moment now and your Aradon is gone sweetheart. With that the underworld with have no room for souls. Souls will run the earth." "You needed help? What was with the Pain and Panic thing?" "I have no idea. I told them to grab you but they made it this long thing. Panic is also clumsy so he bumped into everyone." Red crossed her arms, "But why? Thought you'd love to conquer the Earth and take down Zeus?" Hades groaned throwing his head back, "I don't feel like it today. Maybe next week or something." "You are aware this makes you sound like a good guy." "Uh no. I'm the God who wants to not deal with endless amounts of souls leaking in and out. They get out I have to get them myself." Red glared at Hades. His fingers twitched, "Why'd you take my voice?" "Watch you suffer of course." they stopped. "You're lying about the soul overflowing problem." Hades looked at her confused, "No I'm not." They twitched. Red punched Hades nose. His head fell back, "How'd you know?" "Your fingers twitch." "Not bad." Hades slides his hand throwing Red across the room, "I wanted you to turn evil. Gods have been laughing at the guy who is evil that now has good children. While Hercules' child is more mean than you." Pain laughed as Hades took his throne once again, "Shut it!" "Yes sir." Hades snapped his finger. Red could feel her body grow cold, "W-what?" Hades took a bite of an apple, "Took your powers. No more." Red's body began to shake. She could feel herself about to pass out. "Who is that beating the bloody door?" "The others?" Hades looked at the hole and snapped. Screams filled the air as Sam and them fell through, "No." "Shush baby. Daddy's working." Darkness surround Red.

Sam could feel his anger get worse, "RED!" Hannah popped his head, "You idiot don't yell." Hades sat for a while before they arrived. "Where is she?" Sam demanded. Hades threw his hand up, "Wait a moment." he took a sip of his drink. "Ok. Now." "Where's Red?!" "Oh that's what you call her? Weird." Hades snapped revealing Red on the floor shaking. "S-Sam?" Hannah was able to see and Damian was able to hear. "What did you do?" Hades sighed heavily, "She was rude to her own father." Sam goes to run over before Pain stepped in the way, "No way Pretty boy." "You want her powers to break the barrier." Hades looks at Hannah, "Smart girl. How'd you know?" Hannah narrowed her eyes, "She's the only person in the world who is able to walk through the barrier. You think it was her powers that made her able." "Correct." Damian stared at Panic who hid in a corner. "You plan to sell it to other villains for their souls. Causing you to grow powerful." "Ding. Ding. You're really nosey." Sam stared at Pain with anger, "Move or get hurt." "Hurt? Really? Gotta do bett-" Sam kicks Pain towards the Throne. Sam holds Red in his arms, "You're cold. He did take your powers?" Red nods. Hannah looked at Red then at Hades, "I lied earlier. I've known where Red was the whole time. I was the one who help her get through the barrier. I cased a spell." Hades stuck out his tongue, "Liar." "I am not. My mother was a witch who had countless spell books. She worked with Godmother when the barrier was made." The air grew heavy with endless starring. Sam held on tightly to Red as Hannah did with Hades' stare. "Seems like you aren't lying. So your power is able to get people through?" She nods, "But it's combined with Red's. I'll make a deal. Take my powers but give back Red's." Hades looked at Hannah with a smile from ear to ear. "What's to stop me from just keeping her's?" "I took my magic back when we met in the hallway. Therefore I have half of it. You use her's and no one gets through. Give her magic back then take mine and it'll work. Deal or not?" Tapping his fingers on his chin Hades began to think. His cold lips formed a cruel smile, "Deal. I give Red all her powers back and you give me the rest of your's" Hannah nods as Hades takes her hand, "If you break this contract you are to know your place. Doing nothing but going through souls. No connection to the outside." her light up. Hades takes back his hand, "No deal!" Hannah smiles, "Too late." smoke surround Hannah and Hades. Red gasps for air as Hannah and Hades choke on the smoke, "You lied!" Hannah smiled, "Thing is you agreed until the magic part finally hit you. Magic can not be sold." Gods are forbidden to sell magic. Especially their own. Since Hannah gave him her power. It was now his and can not be sold. "Since you threaten to sell it. You pay the toll." Hades changes back to his blue hair self and screams. "Make this stop Hannah!" "Then make another deal! Never mess with the living ever again and I'll take back my magic and your punishment." Hades gritted his teeth wanting to disagree but it was either turn to stone or live in the underworld for life. "Deal!" Hannah grabbed a hold of his hand. The smoke cleared. Damian ran to Hannah's aid, "How are you not stoned?" Hannah laughs, "You forgot?" Hannah flashes her eyes at Hades once more, "I'm the daughter of Medusa. I turn people to stone rather than turn myself. Athena blessed me with that curse that was inherited by my mother. She tinkered with it were no magic affects me." Hades clutched his fists screaming. Hannah smiled as Hades threw a fit; her eyes began to fade back to colorless. Damian became deaf and Red became mute. Sam held Red tightly, "Are you ok?" Red smiled nodding. She felt sheer joy knowing Sam and Aradon are safe from Hades. Sam caresses her cheek as he pulled her close. 'K-kiss!' She felt warmth from his lips making her's press against his. Her mind went blank as his wonders to know how she felt about him. From a distance Panic squealed, "A Happy Ending? In the Underworld?" Pain shoved him to the side, "Yeah maybe for them but not us. We are boned. Hades is to punish us forever!" "Oh yeah." Sam smiled holding Red's hand.

"So you and Sam?" Evie twirled her hair. Doug sat by her reading a book and doing homework. Red nodded feeling her face grow warmer with each thought about it. "Daughter of Hades. The God of the Underworld. But wait isn't Neptune and Hades brothers?" Sam approached her chat with a disgusted face. "No actually. I never said my Grandfather was Neptune because he's not. My mother was a mermaid with the same name as Neptune's daughter. The Kingdom mistaken my mother for having the same name and took her instead. Turning her human and meeting my father. Therefore I'm not royal blood. I'm just Sam from a farm." Sam nodded. Red shrugged as Evie looked at her confused. Red felt safe from harm. She never felt like this. Aradon and Sam made her so happy to be herself. She grabbed his hand and smiled as their finger intertwine together. 'Happiness is what I needed and I got it.' she thought to herself as Sam kissed her golden bracelet. Red looked at Sam with her beautiful golden eyes and promised herself to love Sam even if she was the daughter of Hades; God of The Underworld.

 _ **THE END!**_


End file.
